Despertando a tu lado
by sekhoya990
Summary: Luego de una noche bebiendo y acompañado de la persona que amas, a la mañana siguiente puede ocurrir lo que sea. Clasificado M por escenas con lemon ;)


**¡Hola! :D Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi ultima publicacion en este fandom, debido a la falta de tiempo mas que nada, jejeje... como sea, esta vez traigo ante ustedes mi tercer one-shot de esta pareja tan hermosa, y aprovecho de avisar que un fanfic largo viene en camino, no hare spoilers, pero les dire que les va a fascinar, espero tener publicado el primer capitulo quiza antes de año nuevo :)**

 **Tambien, quiero desearle a todos los fundashis y fugoshis una feliz Navidad por adelantado, consideren esta historia un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Sin mas que decir, lean y disfruten, y por favor comenten ;)**

* * *

Aquella mañana fría a mediados de octubre, todo era tranquilo en las calles de la ciudad de Nagoya. El cielo estaba nublado y gris, realmente no habían ánimos para hacer nada más que estar en la cama bebiendo un sabroso chocolate caliente. Por fortuna para muchos, era domingo, así que no había prisa.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve en punto de la mañana, en un cómodo departamento, dos chicos dormían profundamente en una misma cama, dándose calor mutuamente. El más joven de los dos tenía al otro atrapado entre sus brazos de manera afectuosa y posesiva, mientras que éste simplemente dormía a sus anchas en su lado de la cama.

Souichi comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos luego de despertar. No había sol, pero de todos modos un tenue rayo de luz logró colarse por un espacio abierto de la ventana, para terminar dándole directo en los ojos, sacándolo de lo que fuera que estuviera soñando, devolviéndolo a la realidad. No estaba del todo molesto por eso, de hecho se sentía bien de estar en un espacio cálido y suave... pero esa tranquilidad no le duró casi nada, ya que fue entonces que notó los fuertes brazos que lo tenían rodeado, y cuando vio a quién le pertenecían, le volvió a entrar esa rabia típica de cada mañana.

Souichi: Maldición... ¿qué rayos pasó anoche?

Llevándose una mano a la frente, el joven de cabellos plateados intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado aquel sábado. Había sido un día normal... desayuno, hacer las compras de la semana, algo de limpieza, almorzar... pero hubo un detalle, y ese era un cierto asistente de laboratorio que había llamado a Tetsuhiro a eso de la siete de la tarde, invitándolos a ambos a una fiesta que iba a hacer en su casa con motivo del cumpleaños de su hermano menor, quien ya era finalmente mayor de edad. El menor aceptó encantado, pero Souichi... bueno, él era otra historia. Poniendo el trabajo como la excusa de siempre, intentó rechazar la oferta, pero luego de que Tetsuhiro balbuceara algo de que le entristecía ir él solo, finalmente terminó acompañándolo.

Haciendo un poco más de memoria, recordó entonces que en la fiesta había habido mucho alcohol. Había bebido demasiado, cosa que lo dejó debilitado y casi sin poder levantarse. Tetsuhiro también había bebido, pero no tanto como él. Lo último que podía recordar, era que habían llegado a casa alrededor de la una de la mañana.

 _Tetsuhiro: Senpai, estamos en casa, ¿puedes caminar hasta el baño?_

 _El joven de cabellos azulados sostenía a su senpai para evitar que se cayera. Estaban así desde que salieron de la fiesta y habían avanzado todo el camino del mismo modo._

 _Souichi (mirando al suelo): Morinaga..._

 _Tetsuhiro: -se le acerca- ¿Qué ocurre senpai?_

 _Sin decirle nada, Souichi tomó al menor de la tela de su camisa, mientras ponía su cara en su cuello. Por instinto, Tetsuhiro colocó un brazo alrededor de él, para evitar que se desmayara luego. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, y el sentirlo tan cerca lo hizo sonrojarse. Lo abrazó más fuerte entonces, aprovechando que el mayor estaba tan indefenso._

 _Tetsuhiro: Senpai... ¿te... te sientes bien?_

 _Souichi: Estoy bien... sólo... yo... yo..._

 _Tetsuhiro: -le acaricia el cabello- Shhh... está bien. ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?_

 _Souichi: Idiota... claro que puedo_

 _No era cierto, Souichi estaba tan ebrio que no era capaz ni de mantener el equilibrio por más de unos segundos, pero de todos modos hizo el intento... sólo para tambalearse y casi caerse al piso. Tetsuhiro fue rápido, y logró atraparlo entre sus brazos de nuevo. Ambos se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, esperando porque Souichi se recuperara un poco, pero pasaba el tiempo y los efectos del alcohol no desaparecían. Finalmente, el kohai no tuvo de otra más que cargar a su senpai hasta la habitacion, aunque obviamente tal acción no estuvo libre de protestas por parte del mayor de los dos._

 _Souichi se retorcía demasiado, y una vez que estuvieron en su cuarto, ahora era Tetsuhiro el que no podía caminar bien, y ambos acabaron cayendo sobre la cama. Intentó hacer que el menor se apartara de él, pero no tenía fuerzas para empujarlo ni hacer nada. Finalmente se calmó y se dejó llevar por ese abrazo en el que se encontraba otra vez, aunque diciéndose varias veces que no lo hacía por voluntad propia, sino porque estaba muy débil. Supuso que si lo repetía lo suficiente, acabaría por creerlo él mismo._

 _Aquella noche no pasó en silencio, ya que no mucho después de haber entrado, la habitación en la cual estaban se llenó de sonido... jadeos, gemidos, besos y gritos de placer inundaron el aire hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero entre todos esos ruidos sin sentido, Souichi pudo oír palabras dulces y a la vez algo subidas de tono siendo susurradas en su oído, a las cuales él no lograba responder más que con más gemidos de placer, mientras su kohai y mejor amigo le hacía el amor como tantas otras veces ya había pasado._

Pese a que no eran del todo claros, los recuerdos en su mente eran lo bastante recientes como para que Souichi se avergonzara como nunca, pero no tanto por lo que acabaron haciendo, sino por cómo empezó todo. No podía creer que se hubiera terminado poniendo él mismo en una situación tan vergonzosa, todo por culpa del alcohol. Definitivamente no iba a volver a beber, no si Tetsuhiro estaba con él.

En medio de sus lamentos, pudo sentir cómo el abrazo en el que lo tenían envuelto parecía haberse hecho un poco más fuerte, mientras que suaves besos empezaron a cubrir su cuello, hombros y espalda, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse, en especial al darse cuenta de lo adolorido que estaba, obviamente por culpa de la misma persona que ahora mismo lo estaba besando.

Tetsuhiro: Buenos días senpai

El sueño aún no lo había abandonado, pero podía notar que Tetsuhiro estaba sonriendo, aunque lo peor del caso, era que parecía que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido suficiente, ya que a los besos ahora le siguieron varias caricias por su pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a sus muslos, cosa que hizo que Souichi diera un ligero salto.

Souichi (aún más rojo): Pervertido, ¿no quedaste satisfecho con lo que hicimos anoche o qué?

Tetsuhiro: Pensaba que si, pero despertar con senpai entre mis brazos me hace desearlo más

Ahora comenzó a sentir sus labios posarse en su cuello, en esa zona tan sensible que lo hacía temblar de placer, mientras que pudo notar que la misma mano que antes estaba en una de sus piernas, ahora iba hacia su trasero, directo a su entrada, la cual aún estaba suelta y derramaba un cierto líquido blanco, prueba de todo lo que Tetsuhiro le había hecho.

Souichi: ¡Aaahh! I-Idiota... no hagas eso

La sensación de tener uno de los dedos de su kohai en su interior era demasiado vergonzosa, pero a la vez se sentía muy bien, tanto, que aunque Souichi protestaba, por dentro no quería que se detuviera.

Tetsuhiro: -se ríe un poco- Senpai, estás muy dócil esta mañana

Souichi: -cierra los ojos- ¡Cállate!

Retirando su mano de donde estaba, Tetsuhiro hizo que su senpai lo mirara al tomar su cara entre sus manos justo antes de darle un profundo y caluroso beso. Souichi lo sostuvo de un brazo como siempre hacía cuando el otro lo besaba, sintiendo cómo invadía su boca con su lengua, cada vez más profundo, mientras su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más ardiente.

Tetsuhiro: -se separa un poco- Senpai... te amo

Souichi ya había oído eso varias veces antes, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño siempre que lo hacía, se sentía tan irreal, quizá porque nunca en toda su vida esperó escuchar esas palabras de parte de otro hombre.

Souichi: ¿Qué tanto miras? Pareces un tonto con esa cara

Tetsuhiro: A ti senpai, eres muy lindo

Souichi: -mira hacia otro lado- Cierra la boca, no digas cosas tan cursis

Tetsuhiro: Pero es cierto... eres muy bello senpai, no puedo dejar de mirarte

Souichi: -lo aparta- Ya no digas eso, no es verdad

Tetsuhiro: ¿Eh? Claro que es verdad, sobre todo cuando acabas de despertar, por alguna razón te ves muy hermoso en las mañanas y no puedo evitar mirarte

Souichi (molesto): -le da la espalda- Deja de decir que soy hermoso, lo detesto

Tetsuhiro: Pero senpai...

Souichi: Soy un hombre demonios, y los hombres no son hermosos, las mujeres lo son

Tetsuhiro: -le quita un mechón de cabello del rostro- Para mí eres lindo, mucho más que una mujer, ¿por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente se abrazó a la almohada, ocultando su rostro del otro, quien lucía triste al ver que su querido senpai parecía estar confundido, ya que no era capaz de aceptar que otro hombre lo viera como alguien atractivo, eso le generaba muchos problemas y lo hacía sentir extraño. Más aún, él mismo era incapaz de considerarse atractivo para otra persona.

Souichi (sin mirarlo): Porque no lo soy

Tetsuhiro: ¿Eh?

Souichi: Porque no soy nada de lo que dices, no soy lindo, ni hermoso, ni ninguna de esas cosas, la verdad no sé porqué te enamoraste de mi... yo no tengo nada de especial

Tetsuhiro: Senpai, no digas eso, claro que eres especial, al menos lo eres para mí

Souichi: Todos en la universidad me temen por mi horrible carácter, tampoco soy muy sociable, y salvo por mis experimentos no soy bueno en ninguna otra cosa, no sé porqué demonios te fuíste a fijar en alguien como yo

Tetsuhiro no sabía qué decirle a su senpai para hacerlo sentir mejor, nunca antes lo había visto actuar así y eso lo preocupaba. Quería darle alguna respuesta, la que fuera, pero debía cuidar sus palabras si quería que el otro lo escuchara.

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza- La verdad senpai, yo tampoco lo sé. No sé exactamente porqué me enamoré de ti, sólo lo hice

Souichi: Que tontería, ¿cómo puedes enamorarte así?

Tetsuhiro: No es una tontería, es la verdad. Cuando llegué a la universidad en mi primer año, me propuse no volver a fijarme en nadie luego de lo que ocurrió con Masaki, pero una vez que te vi, me olvidé de eso y quise darme otra oportunidad. Con el tiempo, empecé a apreciar mi tiempo contigo y a no querer estar lejos de ti. Me tomó cuatro años armarme de valor, pero cuando finalmente te lo confesé, temía que fuera el fin de todo, me alegró mucho saber que no era así

Aunque no se notara para nada y aunque ni él mismo quisiera admitirlo, Souichi se conmovió al oír todo eso. Su inseguridad posiblemente era debido a que nunca antes nadie se había fijado en él, y a que tampoco él nunca se había dado el tiempo de estar con nadie. Desde muy joven sus prioridades habían sido cuidar de sus hermanos y concentrarse en sus estudios, por eso era que jamás tenía tiempo para hacer nada más ni para relacionarse con nadie. De no ser por su familia, su vida sería realmente solitaria.

Sin obtener ninguna respuesta, Tetsuhiro de todos modos pudo notar que su senpai pareció relajarse un poco, lo notaba menos tenso y ya no tan molesto, cosa que lo alivió. Con cuidado, retomó el abrazo que le había dado a Souichi antes, pero esta vez tomando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos de forma cariñosa.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai... -lo besa en el cuello-

Souichi (sonrojado): Basta... sigo molesto

Tetsuhiro: Puedo ayudarte a sentirte mejor si quieres

Souichi: ¿Cómo demonios puedes querer hacer estas cosas tan temprano? No son ni las nueve y media aún

Tetsuhiro: Anoche actuabas tan lindo que de sólo recordarlo me pongo _así_ -lo pega más hacia él-

Souichi: -se sobresalta- ¡Pervertido, ya suéltame! ¡Y ya te dije que no llames lindo!

A pesar de que Souichi ahora estaba furioso, su kohai estaba aliviado de verlo actuar con normalidad, odiaba ver al mayor triste o preocupado por algo, y consideraba que escuchar sus regaños y sus gritos era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Aunque... realmente le gustaría escuchar otra clase de gritos ahora.

Poniéndose nuevamente sobre su senpai, Tetsuhiro no esperó mucho más y abrió sus piernas, comenzando a prepararlo, aunque no debió hacer mucho, ya que aún estaba bastante suelto ahí atrás luego de lo que habían hecho en la noche. Escuchar a Souichi gemir y estremecerse de placer entre sus brazos era lo que necesitaba para excitarse él también, y en pocos minutos su miembro terminó de despertar y ponerse duro otra vez.

Antes de poder reaccionar o decir algo siquiera, Souichi pudo sentir cómo Tetsuhiro lo comenzó a penetrar de a poco, yendo muy despacio hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior. Pasado cerca de un minuto, el menor comenzó a moverse, sacando y luego volviendo a introducir su miembro una y otra vez cada vez más rápido.

El placer era demasiado, incluso si Souichi se negaba a aceptar que era así, pero para Tetsuhiro los gemidos que dejaba salir y también los que ahogaba, eran prueba suficiente de que su senpai se sentía tan bien como él en ese momento.

Tetsuhiro (jadeando): Senpai... senpai... -le toma la mano y se la besa-

Al mismo tiempo que lo seguía penetrando, Tetsuhiro besaba con mucho amor cada uno de los dedos de su senpai, para luego poner su mano en su hombro.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai, sostente de aquí

Souichi estaba demasiado perdido en todas esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, tanto que no tenía fuerzas para discutir, y simplemente hizo lo que le dijo su kohai, dejándose llevar por las profundas estocadas y cómo éstas tocaban aquel lugar en su interior, lo cual no hacía sino darle más placer a cada segundo, cosa que vocalizaba con fuertes gemidos y jadeos, los cuales a ratos eran callados por el mismo que los provocaba, quien le daba apasionados besos, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, no soltándolo por nada.

Souichi: -pone su frente en su pecho- Mo... naga... ¡AAHH!

Tetsuhiro: Senpai... ya... no puedo... ¡ngh!

Dándole otro fuerte abrazo, Tetsuhiro finalmente acabó dentro de su senpai, dejando salir todo su semen, llenándolo por completo y haciendo que éste sintiera esa calidez tan familiar que siempre venía después de que terminaban de hacer el amor.

Finalmente, ambos quedaron exhaustos, jadeando de cansancio y esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Tetsuhiro salió de adentro de su senpai, cosa que éste último resintió un poco, ya que, aunque le diera vergüenza, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su interior.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino pacífico y tranquilo. Tetsuhiro tenía rodeado a su querido senpai con un brazo, pero esta vez mirándolo de frente, mientras que con su otra mano le quitaba mechones de cabello de la cara y le daba suave besos en ella. Souichi seguía con una expresión supuestamente de enojo, pero era evidente que estaba más relajado luego del momento que habían compartido.

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza de nuevo- Senpai, te amo mucho

Souichi: Lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho

Tetsuhiro: Por cierto, ¿te dije también que te ves muy lindo mientras te hago el amor?

Souichi: ¡¿Eh?!

Tetsuhiro (sonriendo): -lo suelta un poco y lo mira- ¿Por qué no hacemos un video para la próxima vez? Así tendremos un recuerdo

Souichi (furioso): ¡Bastardo! ¡Te voy a matar!

Obviamente lo último había sido demasiado, ya que en un segundo, Tetsuhiro ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida cubierto sólo con una sábana, mientras su senpai lo perseguía por todos lados luego de haberse vuelto a poner su ropa interior. El pobre kohai al principio se reía, pero luego comenzó a lloriquear pidiéndole piedad al mayor, quien de verdad parecía enojado luego de escuchar semejante idea, incluso luego de que el otro le dijera que sólo era una broma.

Souichi (en la puerta de entrada): -lo empuja hacia afuera- ¡Ahí te quedas!

Tetsuhiro: ¿Eh? ¡Pero senpai, está muy frío aquí!

Souichi: -da un portazo-

Tetsuhiro: Senpai, por favor déjame entrar. Perdóname, no era en serio -empieza a lloriquear más fuerte- ¡Senpai!

Souichi escuchaba los lamentos del menor del otro lado, sentado dándole la espalda a la puerta, decidido a no dejarlo entrar en un largo rato. En tanto, mientras pasaba el tiempo, Tetsuhiro comenzaba a congelarse, pero lo peor fue la humillación que debió pasar cuando los vecinos de los departamentos de junto salían al pasillo y lo veían así. Algunos lo ignoraban, y otros parecían reírse de él, obviamente las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el pobre chico, quien por cierto debió soportar eso por una hora completa.

Para cuando su castigo terminó, Tetsuhiro pensaba que si se resfriaba, al menos tendría a su senpai con él para que lo cuidara mientras se sentía mejor, pensamiento que lo tuvo sonriendo como tonto durante todo el día.

FIN


End file.
